cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormstopper
) | bowl_record = 2-3 | tournament_record = | CFbDWID = | championships = | awards = 2014 Big 12 Coach of the Year | coaching_records = | CFBHOF_year = | CFBHOF_id = | BASKHOF_year = | BASKHOF_id = | CBBASKHOF_year = | CBASEHOF_year = }} stormstopper is the seventh-year head coach of the Kansas Jayhawks football team, as well as the owner and general manager of the Chicago Bears and former owner of the Cleveland Browns. Early years stormstopper was born and raised a Duke fan but grew to respect Kansas athletics for its basketball programs, particularly the stretch from 2008-2013 in which Kansas eliminated UNC from the NCAA Tournament 3 times. He expressed interest in the Duke job for his first head coaching job for the 2014 season, but the school had already chosen to hire Chubb, who would not last through the 2014 season. Undeterred, stormstopper was approached and hired by the Kansas athletic department. Duke would eventually hire his younger brother, Darman. Kansas Coaching style Under stormstopper, the Jayhawks have implemented a variety of different styles based on available personnel. They've transitioned from a run-first offense to a pass-first offense as James Otero and Paul Gibbs graduated while Eric Jennings enrolled. His defenses have traditionally used a 3-4 base, though they've rotated between Cover 2, Cover 2 Man, and Cover 0 philosophies on a season-to-season and game-to-game basis. Accomplishments Kansas has won Big 12 titles in 2014 and 2018 under stormstopper, who is tied with Texas coach AzulCaballero and Oklahoma coach ChicagoTed1 for the most Big 12 championships won by a single coach. He was the first Big 12 coach to win two non-consecutive conference championships. In his debut season in 2014, stormstopper guided his team to a surprising 12-2 record and was named Big 12 Coach of the Year. Under the leadership of stormstopper, Kansas is 2-3 in bowl games. Both bowl wins came in the Alamo Bowl, and both were against Oregon. NFL ownership Cleveland Browns stormstopper bought the Cleveland Browns from Dean_Craig_Pelton during the inaugural 2014 season for a reported price of "more than $1 billion and a good word to Aprielle." Pelton sold the team in order to pursue an opportunity to coach the expansion Buffalo Bills, who would change course and establish themselves as the Houston Texans instead. The Browns would finish 6-5, including a 4-4 record after the purchase. They finished 2 games behind the Oakland Raiders in the NFC West and missed the playoffs. In the offseason, Cleveland coach DollaBill would step down as head coach, and Cleveland hired Dean_Craig_Pelton to fill the role. The Browns would again miss the playoffs in 2015, finishing 7-6-1, finishing half a game behind Oakland and losing a tiebreaker to the Baltimore Ravens for an AFC wild card spot. In 2016, they would make their first playoff appearance in franchise history by earning a wild card spot with a 7-5 record, edging out the 7-5 Jacksonville Jaguars and the 6-6 rival Cincinnati Bengals. They would fall in the wild card round to the Houston Texans, coached by stormstopper's brother Darman. Chicago Bears After the 2016 season, stormstopper sold the Browns in order to establish an expansion franchise in his birth city of Chicago. He would hire himself as general manager and his brother Darman as head coach. The organization's first draft pick was Norris Brooksheer from Oklahoma, selected with the 1st overall pick in the 2017 NFLHC Draft. The Bears would finish 2-14 in their inaugural season, once again earning the #1 pick. The following season, they surprised the entire league with a 10-6 season, though they would fall a game short of the playoffs in the competitive NFC. Their third season would see a 2-5 start that would be too much for a midseason rally to erase as the team finished 7-9. Ownership style stormstopper has emphasized media relations and fan relations in his time as owner of the Cleveland Browns and Chicago Bears. Despite missing the playoffs two out of three years, the Cleveland organization had one of the highest approval ratings of any organization before stormstopper sold the team. A poll conducted by the Chicago Tribune during the 2019 season found that 57% of Bears fans approved of the direction the team was going in.